1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a decoding apparatus for decoding code data generated by performing coding processing. In particular, the invention relates to a decoding apparatus for inverse-quantizing code data generated by performing coding processing, which involves quantization of data, to thereby decode the code data.
2. Related Art
For example, ITU-T Recommendation T.800 discloses JPEG 2000 standard.